


Distrust

by prophetor



Series: Perception [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Fallen!Belphie, Growing Up, Past Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetor/pseuds/prophetor
Summary: Belphie went back to sleep, he wasn’t a kid anymore.______Alternative ending to my fic A Tour of Your Home. Present Belphie reminisces on his life before the fall, especially you.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: Perception [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871812
Kudos: 10





	Distrust

Belphie woke up with a start. He dreamt about it again. 

It’s been years, decades since he visited that place. Lucifer banned him from even setting foot into the town. And well, who went against Lucifer at the time?

It all worked out in the end, he guessed. Belphie has convinced himself that no human could be that kind without an ulterior motive. He’d been naïve to think otherwise.

Humans are nothing but warped creatures, they take and take until nothing is left.

Belphie went back to sleep, he wasn’t a kid anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is just a little something I cooked up to stay busy, not my greatest works but you do what you have to do. Thanks for reading !


End file.
